Forum:AIFs
I thought of maybe adding a little extra to the 18+ games but I'm not sure if it fits the criteria of this wikia. AIFs and similar games are an untapped market for /v/ and given how they enjoy games such as Corruption of Champions /v/ might enjoy AIFs. Of course I would only add ones with at least some form of gameplay and not just a glorified visual novel without the visual part. /v/ doesn't talk about AIFs much but hopefully they might if they see this section. I don't want to add anything just yet though as I want to see what other people think. For those who haven't got a fucking clue what I'm on about AIFs are Adult Interactive Fiction and the best examples are School Dreams 3, Gift of Phallius, Tomorrow Never Comes and British Fox. I can group RAGs games like Cursed and Rough Landing into an AIF section too. I'd say do it. Although I would also say to add a warning to links and/or the page itself that the content is 18+. I know 4chan is supposed to be 18+ and therefore the /v/ wiki should be too, but I would just be a little careful with it. But go ahead and do it, I think it'd be a good resource, similar to the regular IF games page. Just try not to put anything explicit on the wiki itself. Kotep 10:40, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I spent a few hours starting on the page. It's nowhere near complete. I need to add adrift games and put more pictures in. I've not put anything explicit in, a couple of pictures have some minor censoring. I haven't made and editted a wiki page for some years now so it will look a little unorganized. Any good? http://vsrecommendedgames.wikia.com/wiki/Adult_Interactive_Fiction_%28AIF%29 Somc 18:26, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Got a wikia admin message me on my talk page. Said the article was against the wikia T&S. I did change one thing after receiving this message. I'm going to talk to her but do you think I should delete the page or leave it?Somc 23:40, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Leave the page, but it just confirms what I had figured: if we want the page to be there, we've got to make sure anything posted there stays tasteful, even if it's related to content that isn't. Pictures would be especially tricky ground in regards to that. She said that the page was explicit, but she also suggested revising it to make it less so, so I'm going to suggest that. I'll take a look at the page myself and see if I can clean things up a bit. Both in terms of formatting and teh sexy. Kotep 06:14, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Cleaned it up a bit, toned things down a bit. Looks like for the most part, the pictures are alright. I think. Ones with text excerpts are a little iffy, but I don't know if they're part of the cause for concern. They might have to go, but I'm not sure about that. Kotep 06:38, March 30, 2012 (UTC) That's fantastic. I'll try to finish off the adrift games section tonight which is harder than it sounds as there aren't many good adrift games. Other than that there's a bunch of pictures for the RAGS games that need to be done. As for the text being explicit I'm not sure it's that. I've seen way more explicit text of other well known wikias that have been left alone for years. Hopefully she'll post back saying which parts break the terms of use so I can fix it.Somc 07:36, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Just finished it off.As I said before there aren't that many decent adrift games therefore there are only a few to put on there. Pictures for RAGS games are done. For TADs and ADRIFT games you can't really get any games screens from them as they're mostly text. I've been ill so I apologise for not completing it for when I said I would. To be honest there is much more that can be done. I need to get around to putting it in correct categories and more games should be added. I had to replay a few to see whether they could be put in this article so if I find a few I'll put them in as I go along. There's also AIFs on different platforms such as inform, AGT and Quest but there are very few games on that format.Somc 20:13, April 1, 2012 (UTC)